2-B Pencils
- |Nī-Bī penshiruzu}} is a light music club (band) in Mai-High, consisting of five members: Chihiro, Elsie, Ayumi, Miyako and Yui. Group Outfits In the Mai-High Festival Arc, it is shown that the 2-B Pencils have their personal outfits for the performance. Chihiro's outfit consists of a collar shirt with a horizontal Victorian-style strip with an unbuttoned blazer and a Swedish-square skirt that matches her guitar and wore knee high boots and thigh socks. Ayumi's outfit has a white collar shirt with a loose tie and an unbuttoned blazer with the sleeves being loosely folded up and wears short shorts with below the knee socks and shuffle shoes. Miyako's outfit is also a collar shirt with a tie and blazer that's half-buttoned and she wore a miniskirt with summer boots. Elsie's one consists of a V-Neck Sweater with a white shirt and a large ribbon in front with a mini-skirt, and she wears thigh-high socks with her wooden sandals and purple straps. She also has her hagoromo with her. Lastly, Yui's one is a collar shirt with a fully buttoned blazer with long pants and shoes. Group History Normal Girl Arc The group was found by Chihiro at the end of chapter 32 and the end of episode 11, sometime after Keima captured her. Originally, only Chihiro and Elsie were the members. Hunting Break Arc Chihiro later managed to convince Ayumi and Miyako to join her band. The group originally had some problems such as the lead vocalist and the fee to get a place to do their music. It is later decided by Elsie that they should make a light music club (from an anime that Elsie watched). This idea was initially crushed by Kodama since the teacher felt that they may just give up after a while. Later, the group met Kanon and with the latter's words of encouragement, they decided to persist on but in order to secure a room, they have to get full marks (100%) for an upcoming English test. Most group members were in dismay. However, Elsie gets Keima to help Ayumi, Chihiro and her to study, despite Keima's rejection, he still helped in the end. After Kanon gets involved in the study session, and a few more mishaps, the group managed to score with the 100% except Elsie who only got 45%. To their surprise, Kodama allows them to form the group (mainly because Keima actually did not get full marks for the English test.) Body Switch Arc When Yuima (Yui in Keima's body;) was depressed about being force to resign from her wind-instruments club, she hears a familiar sound of music. She charged in and helped the group in drums (much to all the members' shock.) Later "Keima" (Yuima) was a temporary member of the group. After Yui's capture, she officially joined the group as the lead drummer. Old Conquest Arc During the hunt for the remaining goddess, when Keima decided to do a plan of an after school event with Ayumi, the plan went into shambles as Miyako questions Ayumi about the Kanon rumor. This was further compounded when Keima met Chihiro in the same shopping complex as Ayumi and Miyako. However, thankfully,all went well in the end. During the eve of the Mai-high festival,the group reappears and begins to worry about "Elsie" taking too many breaks in the band's practice. Chihiro has written a new song that was first heard by Keima and Miyako wonders if it will be okay. Mai-High Festival Arc During the festival itself, Ayumi was shown talking to Chihiro that she may be quitting the band while Vintage begin to make a move. This ultimately failed when Haqua intervened but the Yui was captured. While Keima tries to re-conquer Ayumi to save the other conquest targets, Ayumi and Chihiro eventually goes to Miyako's house for a pre-band meet-over. Keima gave some words of encouragement but things went hay-wire when Chihiro tells Ayumi of Keima's capture methods and Ayumi along with Chihiro and Keima left Miyako's house. During the battle of the bands, Miyako was angered that Ayumi, Elsie and Yui are still not here while Chihiro said that they'll be late and decides to buy some time by performing with Miyako. However, before Chihiro can sing, Ayumi, Elsie and Yui returned, and the 2-B pencils can now officially start the concert. Halfway through the concert, Kanon joins in too and soon, the goddess candidates of the band sprout their wings as the rest of the students and goddess watches the performance. Trivia *The group is a reference to the Manga series K-On!. ** Ayumi's seiyu Ayana Taketatsu also voices Azusa Nakano in the anime adaptation of K-On!. Ironically Ayumi plays the same role in the 2-B Pencils as Azusa does in K-On!, playing rhythm guitar. *Keima (While Yui was in control of him) was once a temporary member of the group. "He" was the drummer. Yui later returned to the band in her own body as the drummer. *Despite the name of the band being 2-B pencils, Yui Goidō is in class 2-A. *Two members of the band are goddess hosts. *The band 2-B Pencils was named that because the initial members were from class 2-B, and 2-B is a grade of pencil. '' Category:Organizations